Magnet
by Ipwnedanoobonce
Summary: The other smashers feel as though Ike and Marth's relationship is sinful and wrong, but that doesn't tear them apart. It brings them closer than ever. Bolded parts are lyrics. :)


"_I knew something was going on between them."_

His hand clenched mine.

"_They disgust me."_

His eyes closed shut as tears slid down his face.

"_The sinners. They should be banned from the manor."_

Just what was so wrong about this?

"_I had a feeling the prince was gay, but the mercenary?"_

Their words were upsetting him.

"_If they were from my world these actions would result in death_._"_

And they were upsetting me as well. We couldn't go anywhere without someone making comments about us.

"_He's a noble prince! So well mannered and sweet! Why would he go for such a filthy, short-tempered mercenary?"_

I have my flaws, but doesn't everybody?

"C'mon Ike, let's just leave. It's obvious no one wants us in this room either." Marth whispered softly as he gently tugged my arm with one of his, and wiped his eyes with the other. I nodded as we turned our back to the gossipers and walked out of that room hand in hand. We each ended up going to his room since mine was still in the process of being clean.

"Ike." Marth whispered. "**I get nervous with each day that passes by** just wondering what else everybody is going to say about us."

"We can get through this. I promise." I swear I was lying through my teeth. He's a prince! His kingdom will hate him because of me; his father will abandon him, or worse have him hanged. I quickly banish these thoughts from my mind. That will never happen to my prince. "But, **even if someday we are torn apart, you'll **still **be in my heart."**

"Ike, tell me the truth… Do you think this was a mistake?"

"Not at all!" I quickly reply. "I regret nothing."  
I didn't have to think twice about my feelings for Marth. Saying that calmed him down a bit, but I can tell he's not fully reassured.

"Marth," I say softly. **"You attract me like a magnet."** His smile appeared on his angelic face. Gods should be jealous of how beautiful and strong this young prince is. Suddenly, I felt something surprisingly uncomfortable beneath me when I shifted my body on the bed. I lift up the sheets and notice a book was there titled Romeo & Juliet.

"Oh! Thank you for getting that! I forgot I need to return it to Zelda! I'll be right back." Marth stood up and grabbed the book from my hands as he left his room. I look behind me and noticed he forgot to shut the door all of the way. I walk towards the door and I was about to shut it before I heard Zelda yelling at my young prince.

"I don't want a book that I let a homo borrow! Keep it!"

"But Zelda-…"

"Keep the book! I have another copy of it in Hyrule; just get away from me you queer!" The princess slammed the door in his face.

_Homo, queer, gay, fag. _Those words repeated in my head over and over again. Are those words the only things people see us as? Marth ran crying to my arms.

"Ike, **hold me close inside your arms, save me from the rights and wrongs, and tell me our love is not some kind of wrong doing**…" I kissed him on the lips. They tasted like the strawberry ice cream we ate on the patio earlier. **What could be more sweeter than this?**

"Sinners." Pit said as he was walking by. "I'll be sure Palutena sends you both to Hell." Those words only increased the sadness on our faces.

"Let's go to the flower garden." I tell him, smiling slightly. "No one goes there." Being early spring it's a perfect time to sit outside and look at flowers. It's not too hot, nor is it too cold.

Outside **the butterflies dance around us, **the motions and flutters they made were just so graceful and elegant.

"I love you, Ike of the Greil Mercenaries." Marth placed a rose in my headband.

"And I love you, Prince Marth of Altea." I smiled and bowed before putting a rose between his tiara and hair.

"I hope this never ends. I really don't want to go back inside and deal with those people." There was worry in his voice.

"**It's going to be okay.**" I told him as I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as if he would fly away from me if I let go. He did the same. "No matter what, you know that if anything bad happens **I'll always be right here waiting for you**, because **I'm deeply in love with you.**"

"**My desire grows for you each and every passing day. **I want to be with you forever Ike. I deeply love you too." We kissed each other as some flower petals flew around from the wind. This moment was perfect.

There is no way that this is a sin. If it is then whoever came up with this has never experienced true love.

I just wish I could stop time so this never has to end. I just wish everyday was like today.

At approximately six we decide to go in. Together we walked to the front doors. They were locked. We tried the back, but those were locked too. Heck, even the side doors were locked! They did this on purpose. I sigh and lead Marth to a tree that we sat beneath. He began to shiver from the night time chill. I untied my cape, handed it to my prince. That night, I held him close to me **just like a magnet would do.**


End file.
